


A Bond

by Literary_Sacrifice



Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Bad Fic, F/M, Incest, accept it into your hearts, im going to hell, shh it's okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literary_Sacrifice/pseuds/Literary_Sacrifice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda and Pietro have a confusing relationship in X-Men Evolution. What occurs when Magneto finds out and so on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In where Toad and Kurt don't save Wanda in season three from getting her memories altered, and Magneto finds something about his children he probably shouldn't have. Shenanigans and heated arguments ensue.  
> (I don't expect many people to read this; this fic is basically just to get my maximoffcest feels off my chest lol)

    Magneto watched as Mastermind graced his fingers across Wanda's face, seemingly adjusting her memories as directed. Magneto allowed himself to smirk as he observed Wanda's blanking face, the affects of Mastermind's powers draining from his fingertips and into the depths of her mind. After a few moments and the subsiding of Wanda's struggling, Mastermind steps away, looking a tad physically drained.

    "I presume it has been done?" Magneto's deep, throaty voice asks with a raise of a thick and gray eyebrow on his face. Mastermind nods, yet his face is scrunched up, like he's tasting something bad on his tongue. Magneto turns to his son, ordering him in a rough bark to take Wanda back to the house of the Brotherhood before the haze of power wears off on her. Magneto removes the weights from her hands with these orders so Pietro can grab her. The metal manipulator turns to face Mastermind with a question as the silver-head boy speeds off with his sister in arms.

    "I take it something went wrong? Did you damage her badly?"

    "No. It went surprisingly smoothly. Except, while searching for the correct memories you told me to find, I found some other... interesting ones along the way." Mastermind looks at Magneto with a worried and confused look in his eyes, creating Magneto's patience to wither at his indirectness.

    "Well, go on. Tell me what you saw." Magneto promptly orders.

    "Pietro and Wanda, they're twins, are they not?" Magneto had no idea what the man in front of him must have witnessed to ask such a absurd and clear question. 

    "Yes, of course they are." Magneto replied, crossing his arms and resisting the urge to tap his foot in annoyance.

    "Ah, well this may be difficult to hear, as their father- Well, despite your parenthood, it'd still be hard to hear, with good reason.. I saw some memories, of Wanda and Pietro.. doing somethings." Mastermind replied, eyebrows knitting close together in a mix of emotions.

    "What 'things'?" Magneto questioned with curiosity and a growing frustration in his voice; perhaps a little bit of worry as well.

    "Things a brother and sister should not be doing things; rather things of lovers, so to speak." Mastermind is proving to be a bit antsy now, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably as he speaks.

    "Be more specific, you fool." The taller man demands. Mastermind seems to fight his tongue for a moment, searching for the right words before trying to explain once more.

    "First, I, of course, saw earlier memories, before she was taken to the facility. Her and Pietro, they'd kiss. Which doesn't seem too weird, but both insisted on taking the pecks to the lips. As time extended, it appeared they'd hold those kisses for longer, more passionately. The two seemed to observe couples around them, and just mimic the same interactions, as if they were too, a couple, as opposed to siblings." Mastermind swallows roughly, watching as Magneto's body stills.

    "Well, they could just have been confused as children, no?" Magneto inquires, causing Mastermind to respond with a shameful shake of the head. Magneto's blood runs cold, despite the way he feels his form heat up in anger as well.

     "There are recent memories too. Magneto, I'm afraid, what your children have been doing, what not just a childhood stage of misunderstanding." Magneto exhales with a heavy shake of his body, tightening his hands that have now curled into fists.

    "I'll need a word with Pietro, certainly. You are dismissed, Mastermind."

******

    Pietro returns 25 minutes after the conversation with Mastermind in a gust of wind and the scatter of several papers laying on some desks.

    "I'm back! Sorry I took so long, decided to visit Italy for some pizza and a chat with the lovely girls there." Pietro sing-songs, speaking to his father's back. Pietro immediately detects something wrong in Magneto's stance and silence. "Father?" Pietro asks, innocently, making Magneto even more frustrated. Pietro's call to him forces Magneto to turn around in a quick swing of his body, grabbing a hold of Pietro's collar as soon as he can and lifting him high in the air.

    "W-woah woah!" Pietro dangles from his grip, feet high off the ground and desperately kicking.

    "I know, Pietro." Magneto growls, making Pietro wince at the tone he mentions his name in.

    "K-know what?" Pietro squawks, gripping at Magneto's gloved hands where they nearly strangle him.

    "Don't play dumb! About you and Wanda!" Magneto's grip tightens at his own mention of the other twin, the anger resounding at his core at the mere articulation of her name. Pietro turns terribly red at the catch of his sister's name, before the color completely drains and his body freezes in what seems to be shock.

    "How- who- did she-?" Pietro mouth gapes opening and closing, much like a fish out of water trying to breathe, which Magneto imagines he is also trying to do right now.

    "Mastermind saw in her mind, Pietro. He saw the _filth_ you and your sister have committed." Magneto hisses, ending the sentence by chucking Pietro in the further wall with a loud _thunk!_ of his thin but muscled frame against the wall.

    "I should _castrate_ you for this. You have made a foolery of not only me, but this _entire_ family." Magneto stomps over, body shaking in utter outrage.

    "It- I- We!... You don't understand!" Pietro bleated, shocked and rubbing the newly forming bruises against his back. Magneto responds with a swift kick to his son's gut, and more bitterness to his voice.

    "I understand PLENTY. What, should I be expecting GRANDCHILDREN, now? She's your SISTER, Pietro. I'll have no deformity walking around this place if I can help it." The words "grandchildren" and "sister" make Pietro wince as they are used in the same sentence, while a inward part of him almost needs to bite back a sardonic laugh at the use of his father's implications, finding it terribly funny that mutants were also classified as "deformities". They're both quiet for a moment, both staring at each other with mixed emotions in their eyes.

    "Do you love her, Pietro? Or is she just an easier lay than most girls?" Magneto speaks up after a while with a special cruelty, making Pietro choke on his rage at his father's view on his sister.

    "Of course I love her! I'v always loved, Wanda. Betraying her like this has been one of the hardest things I have ever done. She's not just some whore, _father_." Pietro sputters, using the word 'father' with deep intent.

    "Well you must break it up at once!"

    "I can't! Do you want Wanda to hate me? Doesn't that defeat the purpose of all this?" Pietro argued, trying to sit up now, rubbing at what looked like to be his ribs.

    "I'll just have Mastermind fiddle with her memories again, so she won't remember it or anything you two have done." Magneto replies, a coldness in his eyes that creates a shiver up Pietro's spine.

    "You can't do that. You can't-" Magneto cuts him off.

    "I can and I WILL." Magneto turns, but stopping briefly when Pietro calls out again, still hopelessly on the ground, likely in some type of shock.

    "Even if you get rid of those memories, we'll still have this connection. She- she won't forget the bond we have. It's instinct for us. Even after she nearly killed me coming back, she forgot all that anger shortly after seeing me. And couldn't this be beneficial? To- to our plan?" Pietro mouth moves faster than it ever has, trying desperately to prove his point. Magneto considers it for a moment, then turns around, interested.

    "How may it be of use?" Pietro looks at his father, thinking how easy it to sway him once it benefits himself.

    "If she gets too out of control, I can work with her. We have a bond; something I think all twins have. This deep-rooted connection that can't go away no matter how hard you try. She'll listen to me, she already kind of has. I can see it, her anger tries to fight against our connection, I see her will trying to fight it, but if we can further and rekindle our bond.. she won't be able to go against it." Pietro fumbles, the sound of his feet clacking on the floor as he gets up being the only reply for a while. Magneto stares at him a while, thin lips in a even a thinner line as he thinks.

    "Very well. But screw this up, Pietro, and I will make sure Wanda kills you herself." Magneto threatens. Pietro nods furiously in response, before watching his father turn and exit with a flash of his cape. Pietro then gulps, leaning against the wall behind for support, feeling truly winded for the first time in his life.


	2. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro does some thinking before returning back to the Brotherhood (and to Wanda).

            For once, Pietro was not in any hurry to go anywhere, and stood there in his father's workplace to rake his fingers through his white hair and re-evaluate the heated moments that just took place. His father knew about Wanda and him, and that alone was disconcerting. He felt slightly guilty, the way society wanted him to feel, he's sure. He thought taking out a different girl every day of the week made him seem like a player, and not at all like he was chasing after his own flesh-and-blood. It was his love and connection with Wanda that they were born with that urged him to never establish a real relationship with another girl, or to do more than sling his arms around them for show in public. He didn't understand it when he was younger, and he's not sure if he even understands it much more now. It's an inexplicable feeling, much like his power, his speed, something so natural and wired so deep in his brain that it was stupid to question it. It's like asking why your fingers twitch when you're anxious, why your heart speeds up when you're in love, why you cry when you're upset; it's pointless.

      They're just useless habits explained by science and a bunch of other unimportant things. It just didn't make sense to question the nature of life sometimes. Pietro sometimes did wonder if all twins felt this undeniable love for one another, one that can't be put into words or plausible thoughts. Pietro wonders if all love felt this way, but he somehow knew their love was stronger than others'. Pietro felt even more guilty about standing with his father, staring at his own two feet with his clutched fists in his pockets as he listened to the cries and pleas of his sister as she got taken away. He felt like he should have done something, he should have begged his father more, should have fought for Wanda when she cried out for him- just something. He did nothing, just stood there as his sister was ripped from his grips before he solemnly and quietly got into the car, leaving her in the hands of strangers; monsters. His father tried to convince him it was for the best, that she was too dangerous, but that didn't keep him from feeling the deep pangs in his chest, like part of his heart was missing.

      Pietro thinks he fell into a depression of sorts after that, visiting his sister's empty bed more than once to sleep in at night and pretend she was wrapped up around him like before, like they'd always spend the cold hours doing. He remembers how numb he felt when he went back to school and the girls had prattled at him, begging for his attention now that his sister no longer had it (although she still did, she did). He remembers sitting in the office at school after shoving a girl down with blonde pony tails and wide smiles and dusted freckles around her cheeks when she had pecked his cheek playfully. Remembers how when his teacher asked why he hurt the girl, he only said it was because only Wanda could kiss him; remembers how unsettled the teacher had looked when he said it and he didn't know why her face was contorted so roughly and disgusted (he at least understands now). Pietro thinks about his anger, at the reasons why he and Wanda can not kiss and hold hands and do half the things they did and do. He thinks about that teacher, the one that was offended by Pietro's love for his sister, they're love for each other, and thought about how badly he'd liked to beat that sour expression off her face now. Even more so, he wanted more than ever to hurt his father, despite his loyalty to him. His own father had scoffed at their feelings- Pietro was a bit surprised, actually. He was surprised that a man so accepting to his own mutated people wouldn't approve of his and his sister's odd affair. Pietro, although he didn't think about it much, thought of all people, his father would understand. Pietro frowns, a popular expression on his face as he thinks about his past, and decides to head back to his sister- to make up what they had lost at is own doings. To make amends.


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sucky story is sucky

     Wanda awoke in a jolt, the poor cotton of her bed's blankets rising with her and falling down to ground, exposing her to the brisk cold of the winter. She turned to her window, where the sky hung, colored in oranges and reds. She rubbed her temples, because for some reason they ached, felt like she was recovering from a head surgery she didn't know about. She stopped for a moment, trying to think back what she was doing before she got into bed. She was confused, raking through her thoughts and memories to figure out what was missing, what felt so off. She looked down, raising an eyebrow at her attire- a scarlet nightdress that seemed to made of a silk- that she doesn't really recall owning or putting on either. She almost wonders if she is experiencing what people call a "hangover", but she doesn't remember having any alcohol; yet again, it's possible she did. It wasn't like the facility gave it to her to taste at any point. The room was fairly dark, and she struggled for a moment to figure out her footing and pathway to the door. Opening the door doesn't hurt her eyes as much as she expected it to, the dull and flickering lighting of the house being a momentary blessing. The house is as lively as ever, she thinks upon hearing a crash and frantic screeching from Toad. Wanda steps into the kitchen, all stopping to look at her, and she evaluates the situation. Toad is currently swinging from the kitchen lamp, Lance and Blob trying obtain _something_ clutched in his arms, plates and cups and papers scatted about the floor, all hell seeming to be loose. They all stop moving like they've been frozen in place and shimmy their eyes up and down her body.

    "A simple hello would do." Wanda says, rolling her eyes and seeking food in the fridge. Looking in the bare refrigerator, Wanda grumbles quietly under her breath. Finding nothing, she then closes the door and turns around to see everyone still looking at her. Ignoring their stares, Wanda decides to ask about how and why she woke up in a bed she had no recollection of getting into; maybe the silk dress would also be a good question? 

    "Do you any of you have an idea on how I got home? Or why I'm wearing this?" Wanda questions, hand on the indent of her waist, waiting for an answer, and a damn good one at that.

    "I-i don't know, beautiful. You lads know? I don't know." Toad stumbles with his words, his tongue sticking out from his mouth a little. Blob and Lance shake their head in usion, attention still trained to her and unwavering.

    " _Great_." Wanda remarks sarcastically, turning to the leave kitchen being stopping in her tracks. "Where's Pietro?" She notes silently how much she likes the feel of his name on her tongue.

    "Out. Somewhere. Why you worryin' about a fellow like that? All you need is here, babycakes." Toad hops down from the lamp beside Wanda as he speaks, dropping whatever it was that was previously his priority onto the floor. Wanda, uncomfortable with Toad's viewpoint from the floor, clutches her dress and brings it to meet her thighs a bit more. Before Wanda can reply to tell Toad to fuck off, the house shakes, the doors rattle on their hinges, and the entrance to the house flings open like a whirlwind had hit it, as if her words as summoned something- someone- Pietro. Wanda finds her breath getting caught in her throat, or maybe that was her heart that jumped up in there? Either way, she swallows, trying to catch the breath that was apparently and out of nowhere knocked out of her.

    "What's up-!" Pietro roars, coming to a shakey stop in front of the other four members of the Brotherhood. Pietro eyes, like the men's before his, focus on the outline of Wanda's figure in her pajamas (but unlike with the others, Wanda doesn't mind too much). Pietro gains just the tiniest wick of color in his otherwise pale face upon seeing her. He closes his mouth (that he didn't know was open), before holding an expression that looks like he just remembered something.

    "Wanda! Dear, sister! You're up!" Pietro exclaims, excitement and another, unnamed emotion sparking in his iris'.

    "Yeah.. I am." Wanda rolls her tongue in her mouth, searching for the correct words. "Do you know how I got home? Or got into this?" She ends her sentence with a gesture to her clothing, expecting Pietro to at least know something.

    "Who cares how you got into it, just don't get it _out_ of it. Actually, on second thought, maybe-" Toad suggests aloud, earning him a swift and barely-seen kick to his jaw from Pietro. Pietro glares at Toad from the ground, and grins when he sees the forming bruise across his grey flesh. "Jeesh, man, I know she's your sister, but you're a little too protective." Toad grumpily mumbles, hopping away and out of Pietro's wrath. Pietro makes an internal comment along the lines of 'you have no idea'.

    "Oh, well you see Wanda. Some of those pesky x-men had convinced you to go skiing. Except... you kind of got lost in the cold and fainted. They asked me to come and get you." Pietro grinned, wrapping his arm around his sister. Wanda didn't realize how fake the story sounded, she was just simply distracted by the movements of her brother, his presence.  "And wow you're still cold! You better be getting to bed and warmed up now, Missy! Don't want you fainting on us again." Pietro guides her back towards her bedroom in a hurry, grip a little too tight around her. A flood of blurry images pile into Wanda's mind; of snow, of a struggle, but mostly, of the cold. She believes it.

    "I-I guess you're right, Pietro." Wanda turns to her brother as he swings open the door and nearly pushes her inside. They stare at each other for a moment, from two locations split in half by the border of the door. Pietro absent-mindedly thinks about the symbolism of their positions, and Wanda has a look on her face that suggests she's thinking the same, distantly. It's quiet, for once in the house, or maybe their hearts have thrummed so loud they can't hear anything else but one another's breaths. Wanda leans in, and Pietro isn't sure what to expect.

    "Will you be... will you be coming later?" Wanda asks, a glint in her eye. Pietro leans in closer, ignoring the tug of mind telling him to just _pull away_.

    "Of course." He grins and the door shuts, and Wanda is left standing there, thinking about how she never got an answer about the nightgown.

**Author's Note:**

> i am utter trash and can't write well im sorry


End file.
